UN NOUVEAUX RÊVE
by walthamZ9
Summary: Ils sont tous partie vers de nouvelles avanture, mais cette fois, seuls. Et il y à moi, qui cherche encore un nouveaux rêve. - Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai poster cette chose... Enfin bon, bonne lecture quand même ! ;) - (CORRIGER !)


**J'ai corrigé autant que je l'ai pu, désolé s'il y a encore quelques fautes, bonne lecture !**

On a réussi, chaqu'un notre tour, nos rêve ce sont réaliser. Les journaux n'ont parlé que de ça pendant trois jours, et on était fier.

Puis un jour, Nami nous a réunis dans la cuisine. Elle nous à annoncer qu'elle partait, luffy lui à demander pourquoi en la supplient de rester, elle nous à tous regarder, et elle a répondu en sourient « J'ai un nouveau rêve »

Elle est partie trois jours après, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pleins de larmes. Puis se fût au tour d'Usopp, de Chopper, Franky... Tous avaient sorti la même phrase, « j'ai un nouveau rêve » Au final, il ne restait plus que Luffy et moi sur le Sunny. On voyageait à travers le monde, croisent de veille rencontre, sans jamais les voir eux. On avait des nouvelles grâce au journal, mais jamais nous ne sommes allés les voir. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait, mais Luffy ne voulait pas, il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. Un jour il est venue me voir pendant mon entraînement, il souriait, comme quand tout le monde était encore là, avec nous.

- Zoro, j'ai un nouveau rêve ! Ma-t-il dit, sont sourire grandissent encore plus. Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite, puis je me suis permis un sourire, depuis longtemps.

- Bonne chance, capitaine.

Et il était parti, sans rien de plus. Je suis resté deux jours en mer avant de me poser une question qui ne me serait jamais venue à l'esprit, si tout le monde était encore là.

Finalement, j'ai retrouvé Franky. On a fait la fête, puis je lui et redonner le Sunny, il m'a remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui en pleurent, et ça m'a fait sourire, il n'avait pas changer. Au moment de partir, il m'a poser une question,

- Hé bro', t'as trouver un nouveau rêve ?

- Je trouverais bien

Je lui ai fait un signe de la main et je suis partie, sans me retourner. Je suis resté quatre ans sans nouveau rêve, et même maintenant, je n'en trouve toujours pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et sans que je m'en soie rendue compte, la solitude à commencer à me ronger de l'intérieur. Et j'étais redevenue l'ancien Roronoa Zoro.

Je m'étais encore une fois perdue en mer, et j'avais terriblement faim. Alors quand j'ai vu se restaurent, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. J'aurais peut-être du. Quand je suis entré, tout le monde m'a dévisager, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris quand je me suis rappelé que, oui, j'étais devenue le plus grand escrimeur du monde. Je me suis assie à la première table vide et un serveur et venue directement.

- Bienvenue au restaurent All Blue !

- All Blue... ? Dis-je plus pour moi-même.

- Oui ! Ça fait maintenant cinq ans qu'il a ouverts, vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ?

- Non.

- Bien... Je vous laisse prendre votre commande, faite moi signe quand vous aurez fini !

Je pris le menu en main et regardai ce qu'ils avaient à proposer. Tous ces plats, je les connaissais, et l'envie de tous les re goûter me pris soudainement, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais un plat attira mon attention, il était écrit en gros sur la carte, « Onigiri sur sauce pimenter ». Aucun toute possible, se restaurent était à lui. J'appela le serveur et pris ma commande, il vint me l'apporter une dixième de minute après. J'ai un peu hésiter avant de manger, et quand j'ai mangé le tout, je murmura tout bas, une habitude que j'avais prise sur le Sunny, quand l'équipage vivaient encore.

- Délicieux...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de le voir, même une toute petite seconde. Alors j'ai marché jusqu'en cuisine, le serveur de tout à l'heure essayent de me barrer la route. J'ai renoncé à l'envie de l'embrocher en entendent une voix gueuler. Sa voix. J'ai poussé l'autre et entra en cuisine. Le Cook était là, debout et dos à moi. Il gueulait des choses comme quoi, « c'est trop cuit » ou des « ce n'est pas là qu'on range les assiettes ! » Je me suis adossé au mur et j'ai souri, un vrai sourire.

- T'as bouffe et toujours aussi dégueulasse, Ero-cook ! Cris-ais-je légèrement pour qu'il m'entende par-dessus tout ce bruit. Et ça marcha, car non seulement tout le monde avait entendu et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, le Cook avait arrêter de parler et ne bougeait pas.

- Oi ! C'est à toi que parle, sourcil enrouler.

Cette fois, il se retourna, mais il souriait, et à ce moment-là, j'ai entendu mon cœur me murmurer que sont sourire n'avais jamais été aussi beau.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là marimo ? Je t'es manqué ?

- Pas vraiment, j'avais juste faim

Il ne répondit pas, on se contentait de se regarder dans les yeux, ce sourire bête toujours accrocher aux lèvres. Après quelque seconde il se détourna, et gueula à ses employés que « la bouffe n'allait pas se faire toute seule ! » Tout ce remirent au travail, puis il s'approcha de moi, la même démarche qu'autre foie.

- Je te fais visiter ?

- Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien à faire pour l'instant.

Il se mit à sourire comme un gosse et me fit découvrir sont restaurent. Il m'a avoué l'avoir baptisé All Blue pour que tout le monde sache qu'il et celui qui avait trouvé la mer légendaire. Contre toute attente, pas une fois on ne se disputa, les noms d'oiseaux étaient toujours là, mais plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas vue la journée passer, et l'envie de partir me tordai l'estomac. Alors j'ai inventé une excuse pour rester cette nuit, il avait accepté, non sans me lancer une phrase qui autre foie m'aurait donner envie de le découper.

- Tu ne veux surtout pas encore plus te perde, avoue !

J'en et rigoler. Il m'a montré sa chambre et à sortie un futon de son armoire. Il m'a aussi expliquer que derrière le All Blue, il y avais un autre bateau pour les chambres des employés.

- Pourquoi tu ne me mets pas avec eux ?

- Car ils doivent dormir pour bien servir demain.

- Tsss...

- Et que j'ai envie de parler avec toi

Je le regardais dans les yeux, il était sérieux et avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il partit nous préparer quelque sandwichs et je profita de sont absence pour regarder un peut mieux sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un lit d'une personne, une armoire, un bureau et une table de chevet. Sur la table de chevet été poser une photo de Sanji petit au côté de Zeff. Et sur le bureau, un tas de feuilles, plus ou moins, remplis de recette, et une autre photo, de nous. Les Mugiwaras. Une penser nostalgique me pris. Je revoyais tous les visages de mes nakamas qui souriaient, un sourire triste apparue sur mon visage. Je pris le cadre dans mes mains et regarda un à un le visage de mes nakamas, à ce stade, je devrais plutôt dire 'ma famille', mais ça reviendrait à dire qu'ils sont ma faiblesse, et je ne suis pas sensé en avoir.

- Ils te manquent ?

Je me retourna, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. J'ai voulu nier, mais mes paroles sont sorties avant même que j'hésite.

- Beaucoup.

- Moi aussi

- Ils ne sont pas venus te voir ?

- Si, mais ce n'est plus pareil

Je reposa le cadre et pris un des sandwichs sur le plat. Un silence s'installa, mais je n'avais pas envie de le briser. Pourtant, Sanji en avait décidé autrement.

- Ça fait dix ans... Sa voix était aussi triste que sont regard.

- Hm... Dix ans sans voir ta tronche, ça fait du bien

Il releva la tête, un sourire amuser peint sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir Zoro.

- Hmph !

Il rigola, et s'allongea sur sont lit. Je m'assis à côté de lui après avoir fini mon deuxième sandwich.

- Tu t'es marié ?

Ma question m'a surpris moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais ce besoin de savoir ça.

- Non, mais j'ai failli

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas amoureux

Je le regarda s'asseoir. Lui ? Ne pas être amoureuse d'une femme ? Ironie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer pour ne pas que tu te maries avec une femme ?

Il ne me répondit pas, les yeux fixer sur le sol. Au bout de quelque seconde de silence il me regarda avec tout le sérieux d'on il était capable.

- Zoro

- Quoi ?

- On a changé en dix ans, pas vrais ?

- Bah... Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Je vais te dire quelque chose, que tu dois prendre au sérieux, ok ?

Il soupira, puis inspira un grand coup avant de poursuivre.

- Je me suis rendu compte que... Que j'étais amoureux depuis longtemps de quelqu'un d'autre. Ne me coupe pas ! Dit-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je l'ai dit à Maâ, et elle m'a surprise en me disent qu'elle savait, que ça voyait quand je parlais de lui.

- Lui ?

- Oui, elle et partie en me disent que si je ne me déclarais pas, je pouvais perdre gros. Je dois me déclarer quand il reviendra

- Et il est venu ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui. J'ai souri comme un gosse en le voyant !

- Donc tu t'es déclaré aujourd'hui ?

- Pas encore

J'écarquilla les yeux, j'ai peur de comprendre. Lui, son regard avait changer, l'inquiétude se lisait facilement. Je détourna la tête et fixa un point invisible. Que pouvais-je bien répondre de toute façon ? Un silence s'installa de nouveaux, un silence très gênent.

- Zoro, je sais que tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, mais il fallait que tu sache.

Je le regarda, il est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé à lui que comme un nakama. Mais quand je l'ai revus, mon cœur jouait avec mes sentiments, il les transformait, les grossissait...

- Est-ce que...Commença-t-il, hésitent

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

- Qu-

- Juste une fois

Je soupira, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, accepta.

- Juste une fois. Répétais-je

Il hocha la tête et se rapprocha de moi. Je le laissa faire, je n'osais pas vraiment bouger. Ces lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et un frisson me parcourut le corps. Rien de plus qu'un contact contre deux paires de lèvres. Il se pressa un peu plus contre moi un instant avant de se reculer, me faisant ouvrir les yeux.

- Merci

Je ne fis que le regarder dans les yeux, car maintenant, là tout de suite, je n'avais qu'une envie. Je l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua mes lèvres sur les siennes. La surprise passer, il enlaça mon coup de ses bras et je passas mon bras libre autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le faisais, mais j'en avais envie, et c'est tout. On se recula un peu par manque d'aire, et on se rée embrassa. Mais cette nos langue se rencontrèrent, et mon cœur explosa. Mes sentiments se mélangèrent, je n'arrivais plus à penser normalement. J'embrassais Sanji, c'est tout ce qui avait de l'impotence. Il se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux, une pointe d'espoirs y planait.

- Ça veut dire...

- Je veux essayer.

Un sourire apparu, mon cœur gonfla d'un bonheur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Cette fois, je peux répondre, comme tous les autres « J'ai un nouveau rêve. »

* * *

><p><strong>….Je ne sais pas quoi dire...je les trouves <em>BEAUCOUP TROP<em> OOC...Nan franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

**Enfin bref, une tite review ?**


End file.
